Supernatural chronicles
by demon.of.the.light
Summary: During one of the cases Winchester brothers meet the mysterious girls in the motel where they are staying. Can they help them solve the case? DeanOC, SamOC
1. Burning Guilt I

Jenna was waiting in the kitchen of her best friend's house for her. She was a hairdresser in the only salon in her small city, and also one of the best workers there. So when her friend had asked her to dye her hair she had agreed without second thought. To avoid an awaiting she decided to do it in her house, so it would be faster and they could spent more time with each other.

"Ready?" Marsha asked, walking into the kitchen with smile.

"Like always." Jenna stood up and she take her place.

"Wait a second." She said before starting her work. "I will need a towel just in case. I will take it from your bathroom, ok?"

"Sure, you know the way." Marsha answered, making herself comfortable on the stool.

Jenna went into the corridor and headed upstairs to her friend's bathroom. She liked the atmosphere in Marsha's house it was always so welcoming and nice.

When Jenna was at the top of the stairs, the lights suddenly started to flickering. She looked up on the lamps and decided to tell Marsha about it . Suddenly something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. She thought that she saw something running from one doors to the other but when she turned in that direction, she saw nothing. Jenna shook her head. She was imagining things, surely because of this horrors she had watched two days ago. She went into the bathroom and grabbed the towel before walking out. When she closed the door, the light went dead. Jenna stopped in the corridor. She was sure that she heard the whisper behind her.

'_You are guilt. You are going to be punished." _

She turned around but nothing was there. She put her hand over her heart to calm down its beating and took big breath. She turned around and her eyes widened in fear, the heart started to beat in terrible fast speed. She looked straight in the red eyes of the person with long black hair covering its face. This eyes… there were terrible. But what terrified her more was the smile on the ghost's face. It was so hateful that she couldn't find any words to describe it.

'_You will feel what I felt.'_

Before Jenna could tell anything, her body started to aching. She looked down on her hands which were slowly being covered by blisters. Then the pain inside her body erupted. All she could do was starting to scream. Before her vision went completely black, she heard the giggle of the child. Terrible, horrifying giggle.


	2. Burning Guilt II

"So you are saying that her body was covered in the blisters when you found her?" Marsha looked on one of the FBI agent which came to her one day after Jenna's funeral with watery eyes .

"Yes, i-it was terrible." She took a tissue which were lying next to her. "And there was no fire at all! I-I was just sitting in t-the kitchen when I heard her screaming. I run upstairs b-but she was already d-dead." She started to cry again.

The two agents exchanges glances.

"Did Jenna said that something strange was going around her lately?" the second agent asked gently, looking on her.

"Strange like what?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I don't know, maybe that someone was spying on her or that someone was at her house?" the first agent asked, O'Conell if Marsha remembered correctly.

"No, nothing." She answered after a second. "Everything was normal."

"You sure that everything was normal?" the agent asked again and Marsha gave him strange look.

"Yes, besides that my friend was burned without the fire." She answered.

"Ok, thank you for your time." The second agent said, standing up. "We will be going now, sorry for interruption."

Both agent backed to the doors and closed it behind them. Marsha decided that, in the comparison to the interview she had had at police station, this one was little strange.

~Supernaturals~

"Burning without fire, huh?" Dean asked, loosening the tie around his neck. God, he hated this things.

"And it's the third victim." Sam looked around the street. This town, like every other small towns, looked pretty normal and calm.

"When we will be back in the motel you should check if someone was burned here. Or something like that."

"I already did." Sam answered, standing next to their car. "And there was nothing."

"You are sure?" Dean asked, opening the doors. "Really nothing?"

"Really. At least nothing in the web. I checked every possible side, every article about this city and found nothing about burning someone here." Sam sat at his place in the car and shrugged his shoulders.

"Burning houses?" Dean suggested, turning the engine into life.

"Nothing, Dean. Not even one fire erupted in this city. Wait, no." Sam furrowed his brows. "There was one in some house but it took on only kitchen and no one was there. The family was in the living room and no one was hurt."

"So we have nothing." Dean summarized, riding to their motel. "How the hell we can exorcise something when we don't know anything?"

"What do you think it is?" Sam asked, turning to his brother.

"It looks like the work of angry spirit, but according to what you say there is no reason for any ghost to burn people in this city." Dean said.

After few minutes they were parking their car on the parking next to the motel where they booked a room. "Flashy Motel." Dean wandered why the motels usually had so shitty names. But this one had little higher standards so he didn't complain. He was used to living in worse places anyway. He went straight to their room while Sam decided to buy something to eat and headed to the nearest shop.

Dean only opened the doors and went inside when his phone rang. He took it from his pocket and checked the ID of the caller. He flipped it open and put to his ear.

"Hey Bobby. We just came back from interviewing the friend of this dead girl." He said, taking of his jacket an putting ii on chair, holding the phone with his arm.

"_Did she said something?"_

"Nothing that we hadn't know already. The victim burned without the fire." He answered, sitting on his bed. He hoped that Sam would buy some pie.

"_And did you find what could cause it?" _ Bobby's voice on the other side on the line sounded curious.

"And here is the problem. Nothing in this city burned. And especially no one was burned. Sam checked the web after you called. But everything is clear."

"_Keep digging boys, there have to be something. And thanks for your help again."_

"No problem Bobby, you know that we will always help you." Dean said and after saying good bye he closed his phone and lied on his bed.

They took the case because Bobby had asked them. Well, they could take it anyway. But the older man's friend had called him and told what was going on and Bobby decided to pass it to Winchesters. So here they were, after four hours of ride they finally arrived to the city. But they would have a lot of research if they want to find a culprit. And it wouldn't be easy, that Dean was sure.

~Supernaturals~

Sam walked into the shop and smiled on older lady behind the counter who looked up on him curiously. He decided that there wasn't many newcomers here, especially the FBI agents. And he was sure that in so small community the news were spreading quickly. He went between the shelves to found something to eat for both him and Dean.

"Poor Jenna. She was definitely too young to die like that." He looked on his left, from where the voices were coming. He saw two older ladies, standing at the end of the shelve.

"Her parents are completely broken ." The second woman said, shaking her heads.

'_This had to be the sensation here.' _Sam thought, pretending reading the etiquette one of the products from opposite shelve, not even looking what it was.

"Do you think that it's connected with…" The first woman started only to be interrupted quickly.

"Shh, don't talk about it!" her companion said quietly, but loud enough for Sam to hear. "You know that we all should forget about it."

"But it's not that easy! I still can remember it clearly…"

"I know, but quiet now."

The both woman walked away from Sam's hearing. He furrowed his brows. He was curious what they were talking about. Maybe he and Dean would made another interviews with the citizens.

"You are going to buy it?" the voice on his right asked.

For the first time Sam really looked on the product he was holding and felt the blush creeping on his cheeks. The tampons. He made a mental note to look what he was taking from the shelves next time.

"No." he cleared his throat, putting tampons away. "I was just… curious. That's it. Curiousity." He added and looked on the owner of the voice.

He was met with small blond woman around his age, maybe little younger. But what really caught his attention, were her intensive blue eyes which now had sparks of laugh in them.

"Good." The woman smiled, taking the product from the shelve. "Because I will need it." She added and walked away leaving him standing alone.

Sam shook his head and came back to his shoping. He had done it quickly and after few minutes he was standing in the queue behind the two older women which had been talking before. Unfortunately, now they were talking about some recipes. Suddenly they turned to him and looked on him up and down.

"You are one of the agents which came here, right? About this deaths?" one of them asked him, curious.

"Yes, it's me." Sam nodded his head, looking on two women.

"Well, it's little surprising that the federals got interested in our small city." One of them laughed.

Sam thought for a moment before making decision. It wouldn't hurt him to try, even if he knew what the answer would be.

"Umm, I accidently heard you two talking. You said something about Jenna… what was it about?"

Both women exchange glances and Sam was sure that he saw a fear there . But about what, he didn't have slightest idea.

"Oh, that was nothing, dear." One of them replied, smiling, but it was done with great effort. "Just some talking of old women."

"So you don't know anything what can be connected with death of Jenna or the other people?" he asked again, watching them closely. They were hiding something, something important to the case. And like hell they weren't going to tell them anything.

"No, nothing. Only what we heard from others."

"Oh, look, it's our turn. It was nice to talk to you, agent." The women quickly paid for their products and went to the doors.

Before leaving one of the women turned around and looked again on Sam.

"Are you married?"

Sam blinked few times. He surely didn't expected that.

"No, I'm not." He answered shaking his head.

"Well, you should visit me from time to time. I have really nice granddaughter around you age. You would make so cute couple!" the woman said and giggled on the vision in her head.

Sam blushed and cleared his throat. This woman just met him and already wanted to play matchmaker for him and her granddaughter? He was curious if she was really that desperate in giving the hand of the girl to marriage.

"I will think about it." He answered and put out the wallet to pay for his things while the cashier tried to hide her smirk.

"The name is Granster. Don't forget!" the woman added before being almost dragged from the shop by her friend. He heard quiet giggle behind his back but decided to not turning around.

"Don't worry, the old Mrs. Granster try to matchmaking someone with her granddaughter almost every day." Sam turned to the cashier, who smiled on him.

He only nodded his head and packed his things before walking out from the shop. God, he was glad that Dean hadn't been with him in that shop. Sam was sure that he wouldn't stop listening about it in nearest future. And he certainly was not going to tell him about that one. But, he decided, at least they knew the surname which they could check. Well, Sam was going to sent Dean there. He didn't want to meet with young miss Granster.

"Hey, husband-to-be!" he turned around when he heard the voice behind him.

The blond girl from the shop was going in his direction with shop bag in her hand. She smiled on him when they were standing next to each other.

"Don't call me that." He said exaggerated. Maybe Dean wasn't there, but it looked like he found another person to made laugh from him.

"Ok, sorry, I just wanted to get your attention. I had a choice: this one or 'tampon boy'." She winked on him, still smiling.

"Well, that changes things." Sam said, deciding that the second version could be worse. "So, you lived here?" he asked, smiling on her.

"Nope, just resting before moving in the road." She replied. "I take it, since you are also out of this city, that you are staying in the motel?"

"Yeah, the only available place to stay here." he replied.

"Me too. So we can can go together. It will be more fun after all." She smiled and started to walk away. Sam walked after her.

"So, you are here because of this burnings?" she asked, starting the conversation.

"Yeah, that's my work." He answered, smiling slightly. "How do you know about it?"

"You kidding?" she looked up on him incredulously. "Everybody are talking about it. It's the new hot topic here. I think that they are discussing it even after rosary meetings." She added in loud whisper.

Sam laughed. It wasn't that ridiculous idea after all.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised about that." He said. "by the way, I'm Sam." He added, extending his hand to her.

"Clair, nice to meet you." She smiled, taking his offered hand and shaking it lightly. "At least now I won't need to call you 'tampon boy'." She laughed quietly.

"Please, don't do that. If my partner hear that, I would be busted." He said, shaking his head.

"I think that I know what you mean." She laughed again, looking ahead. "My friend is that same. Sometimes I have to restrain myself from kicking her out from the car."

"The same here." Sam laughed, looking on the motel which was ahead from them. "It looks like we are here. In what room you are?" he asked, looking on her.

"The lucky thirteen." She replied, smiling. "I don't know why but always when my friend is booking the room we are staying in thirteen." She said after thought. "And you?"

"Hard to believe but not so lucky twelve. It looks like we are neighbors." Sam laughed, walking to his room. He liked Clair, even if he didn't know her long.

"Well, that means that we may seen each other soon." She smiled, standing at the doors to her room.

"Yeah, it looks like." He also smiled.

"_You are freaking pervert!"_ they stiffened when the shout was heard from the room with number thirteen on it.

Clair sighed. She knew that she shouldn't left her friend alone when she was in that state.

"_I'm not! I tried to help!"_ the second, male voice shouted.

"Dean?" Sam asked under his breath, surprised.

"Your partner?"

"_By walking in my room when I was in my underwear?" _

"Unfortunately yes." Sam sighed with a nod.

"_I didn't know that you were in underwear! And put this gun down!" _

"I think that we should safe him before Kate will kill him." Clair sighed opening the door.

"It doesn't change the fact that you were peeking on me!"

"Because I thought that something happened!"

Sam had to fight with the laugh on the sight in front him. Dean was half sitting on the ground with bruised jaw and raised hands, arguing with the woman who was covered tightly with the blanket, which were pink by the way, and were holding the gun pointed straight in the… delicate place of the man in front of her. Sam never expected to see his brother terrified of the woman. Who was pretty short, he had to add.

"Kate." Clair said to caught her friend's attention. "Put this gun down before you accidently shot him."

"But he was peeking on me!" Kate said, not taking the gun from her victim.

"I'm sure that he had a good reason for that. Now give me the gun and go dress up." She said and her friend handed her the gun before walking away to the bathroom, talking not very nice things about 'the freaking pervert' under her breath.

"What did you do?" Sam asked when his brother hoisted himself to standing position.

"Nothing!" Dean replied, putting his arm into the air. "I heard some screaming and decided to check it. When I knocked no one answered so I opened it. I didn't know that this crazy chick would be standing in the middle of the room without cloths!" he explained himself, looking exaggerated.

"Well, sorry for her." Clair said, putting her shop bag down on the table. "I'm sure that when she calm down she will apologize to you."

"Make sure that she will do it without gun." Dean grumbled under his nose, touching his jaw. This girl had hellish punch.

"Seat down, I will give you an ice on that." Clair added with small smile, already walking to the fridge.

Dean took a sit near the table, Sam next to him leaving the bag next to the door. He looked on his brother with smirk.

"Stop it." Dean said, looking on his younger brother warningly.

"Sorry, I can't. It was just too hilarious." Sam answered, his smirk bigger.

"Well, you wouldn't be laughing if you were me!" Dean glared on him, pitying himself.

"Sorry again." Clair handed him the bag with ice which he put on his jaw. "I was sure that I hide the gun pretty well. It won't happen again, I promise." She smiled, taking third chair.

"I'm taking your word on it." Dean said, looking warningly when the girl who assaulted him went out from the bathroom into small kitchen where they were sitting.

"By the way, what was this thing about screaming?" Clair asked, looking on her friend, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Your freaking laptop just didn't want to listen to me. I was going to stop the movie when it suddenly blew out in full volume. And then _he _run inside." she explained, glaring on Dean, who opened his mouth to say something.

"Ok, children, don't start again." Clair interrupted. "Kate, remember when I said you about this FBI guy?"

"Yeah, what about them?" her friend asked, looking on her and sitting down on the fourth seat.

"You just attacked one of them."

Kate turned her head to Dean, ignored and moved her eyes to Sam and extended her hand to him.

"Kate Blackbourn, nice to meet you. I hope that you are not a pervert like your friend." She introduced herself.

"Sam Potter, and no one complained about me being a pervert before." Sam replied, shaking her hand.

"Maybe you want something to drink?" Clair asked, looking on both brothers with smile. "To know each other better."

"I think that he knew me better that I wish to." Kate mumbled, looking on Dean from the corner on her eye.

"Not that I wanted to." She heard the reply.

Sam looked on Clair who sighed and shook her head.

"Maybe we will go and sit on the coach? It will be more comfortable than here." She offered, stopping the new argument and standing up.

"That's a good idea." Sam said, standing up also and the two followed them.

"So what do you want to drink?" she asked, walking to the fridge.

"Beer will be good if you have it." Dean replied and Sam nodded.

"You need help?" the younger brother asked politely.

"No, I will be fine. I think that it wouldn't be good idea to leave this two alone in the room." she smiled, taking the beer out from the fridge.

~Supernaturals~

Mrs. Granster looked into the mirror. She didn't know why, but she was sure that her time was going to end soon. Maybe it was because of this insane giggling she had heard few times already or maybe it was the feeling. But she knew it. And she also knew that she deserved it. Like other did.


End file.
